The University of Missouri Research Animal Diagnostic and Investigative Laboratory (RADIL) is staffed to provide competence in gross and microscopic pathology, microbiology, parasitology, and rodent serology as applied to diagnostic problem solving among research animal populations. The basic objectives of the laboratory are to help maintain high quality of research animals through control and diagnosis of diseases whithin research animal facilities of the four campuses of the University of Missouri located in Columbia, St. Louis, Kansas City, and Rolla, Missouri and to recognize and define abnormal conditions and comparative diseases that may be of interest to biomedical researchers as models of human disorders. The diagnostic strength of the laboratory lies in the detection and identification of naturally occurring infectious diseases of research animals that complicate biomedical research. The laboratory serves as an educational and training resource in animal experimentation for advanced veterinary medical students and veterinarians preparing for careers in laboratory animal medicine/comaparative pathology and graduate students in the biomedical sciences and biomedical research technicians (especially those with a Microbiology background) responsible for animal quality assurrance monitoring in industry, research institutions, and research animal production companies. Current research interests include cytauxzoonosis in cats and other animal species; Mycoplasma spp. from rodents; factor XII (Hageman) deficiency in cats; intestinal microflora of laboratory animals; applied research on diagnostic methods particularily ELISA technology; automated data handling; Salmonella and Pseudomonas infections of rodents.